Bonfire Night
by InkAndScribbles
Summary: Six times the Golden Trio enjoyed Bonfire Night at Hogwarts and the one time they didn't
1. Chapter 1

**This started as a conversation between someone I used to know and I about whether the Muggleborns celebrated Bonfire Night. There'll be one chapter for each year at Hogwarts. Also it's completely non-canon so ignore any inconsistencies lmao**

It had originally started as a tradition between the three of them. It was November 4th in first year and Hermione was explaining the concept if Bonfire Night to Ron.

"Harry, you were Muggle raised, help me explain please?"

Harry glanced up from his book at Hermione.

"I've never actually seen fireworks, my uncle never let me outside."

Hermione looked horrified,

"That settles it. Tomorrow, we'll go and find somewhere to have our own little celebration."

Hermione nodded her head with a sense of finality, leaving no room for either boy to argue.

The next evening, Hermione led Harry and Ron to a secluded spot she had found,

"Right, since we don't have any actual fireworks, we'll have to use the coloured sparks spell. I spoke to a Ravenclaw prefect and to get different colours all you have to do is think of the colour you want while you cast the spell."

Hermione looked at the other two expectantly.

"What about a fire? I thought there was a fire involved?"

Ron looked at Hermione, his arms wrapped around himself as he shivered slightly.

"Oh yes! Thank you, Ronald."

Hermione conjured a blue flame in her hand and passed it to Harry, before doing the same for Ron and herself. It would keep them warm without burning them. Giving Harry an excited smile, Hermione pointed her wand into the sky, muttering a spell. Harry and Ron watched in awe as a bright red ball of light shot into the air before splintering into sparks.

"That's a firework?"

Harry looked expectantly at Hermione

"Not exactly. Fireworks are a lot louder. Come on, I'll teach you the spell and you can make them any colour you like."

Harry nodded excitedly, he couldn't wait. Even Ron looked excited. The three shot sparks into the air, experimenting with different colours until a Hufflepuff came wandering over, a fourth year if Harry had to guess,

"What are you all doing?"

Harry stopped what he was doing to look at the rather tall boy,

"It's bonfire night, so we're celebrating."

Harry assumed that the boy was a Muggleborn, or a halfblood, as he seemed to know what bonfire night was,

"Do you mind if I bring a few friends next year? We can get some real fireworks as well."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who nodded encouragingly,

"That would be fun. You can tell other people as well, but maybe not any Slytherins, unless they can be trusted."

The Hufflepuff boy nodded,

"Okay, I'm Cedric, by the way, Cedric Diggory."

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you."

As Cedric walked away, Harry turned back to his friends and after informing them it was nearly curfew, he led the way back to the common room, still clutching his little handful of flames.

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two updates in one day? What? I've got up to chapter 4 pre-written but hopefully I'll finish writing the whole thing today**

Second year came and the trio almost decided not to continue with their newly formed tradition. With Mrs. Norris having just been petrified, Harry was a bit wary of venturing onto the grounds with no protection however the promise of other people celebrating with them made his mind up. When the three Gryffindors went down to the place they had found the previous year, they were surprised to find at least half the students from all houses; Harry could definitely see a few Slytherin robes mixed into the crowd although they mostly looked to be lower years. It appeared that everyone was waiting for them to get there as they all turned to look at the trio with expectant looks on their faces as soon as they stopped walking. Harry took it upon himself to start the evening and, in a show of house unity, sent up sparks in the colours of all four houses. Cheers went up around them as people began shooting their own sparks into the air.

After a few minutes the big crowd began to disperse and form smaller groups around little fires they had created. Harry was slightly worried about the fire hazards but figured there were enough witches and wizards about that it wouldn't be a problem. As they walked, Harry observed all the people around him. People were mostly sticking to their houses as they formed groups but Harry could see the odd mixed group; he noticed most of the Slytherins who had come had split into groups with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws rather than sticking together. He spotted a rather overwhelmed looking Tracey Davies surrounded by at least ten Hufflepuffs and gave her a cheerful wave.

They walked past Cedric Diggory on their way to find a free spot.

"Hello Harry, I hope you don't mind I told so many people about this. I know I said last year I'd only invite a few friends."

Harry smiled, he actually thought it was rather great that so many people had come.

"Don't worry about it, I think it's great."

Cedric smiled at him, apparently pleased that he hadn't offended the young Gryffindor.

"We bought a few real fireworks with us as well, not nearly as many as we wanted though."

Harry shrugged, whether they had 10 or 100 made no difference to him.

"I don't mind, even one is more than we had last year."

"Okay, Harry. Well, I'll see you later, I hope you like the fireworks."

Harry waved as Cedric wandered off, he was glas Cedric had managed to find some real fireworks.

As they reached an open spot, Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione, and Ginny who had joined them this year. Ron had asked if it was okay for her to join them as she was still shaken about Mrs Norris. Hermione was teaching Ginny how to make their fireworks whilst Ron lit their fire. Soon enough, Harry was laughing with his friends as they sent sparks into the sky to accompany the bigger (and admittedly much better) real fireworks, unaware of the danger they would face later that year.

 **Pls review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've finished writing chapter 4 as well, just need to type it up. Hopefully it won't take me too much longer to finish the whole thing**

Third year was the first time the teachers became involved in their tradition. McGonagall had called them to her office on November 4th.

"Myself and the other professors have decided that it is far too dangerous for a group of irresponsible school children to be gallivanting about and playing with fire. Therefore, Professor Snape and I will be creating a large bonfire for you all and supervising the night."

"But Professor-"

"No, Mr Potter, my word is final. We would be doing this anyway, with or without the threat of an escaped convict."

From the sharp inhale of breath from his right, Harry guessed that Hermione had completely forgotten about Sirius Black.

"Oh, Harry! I forgot about him. What if he comes to get you like he did the other night?!"

Harry sighed, there was no way to win this fight but he would try one last time.

"He won't. There'd be too many witnesses and I'm sure he doesn't want that again. I'll be fine."

McGonagall only tutted at him,

"Be that as it may, Mr Potter, Professor Snape and I will be supervising tomorrow night."

Harry huffed but let the matter drop.

* * *

Merely walking down to the Quidditch Pitch (as that was where McGonagall had decided to build the fire) Harry could already tell that there were significantly more people than there had been in the two years previously. Harry thought that every single Muggleborn in the school must be there, as well as a fair few Halfbloods, to celebrate. Hermione walked beside him, bouncing along with unusual energy.

"What's got you so excited?"

She turned to beam at him, patting her school bag,

"I asked my parents to send me some real fireworks for this year but I think they went a bit over the top because I told them my friends had never seen real fireworks before."

Harry grinned at her and shared an excited look with Ron. Although there had been a few fireworks last year, Harry could already tell that they would be so much better this year.

Coming to a stop at the edge of the Quidditch Pitch, Harry noticed a huge amount of wood piled up into a pyramid shape, stacked right in the middle of the pitch. A few students were talking quietly in groups scattered randomly across the pitch whilst McGonagall and Snape were stood silently next to the unlit fire. Hermione quickened her pace as they neared the Professors, pulling Ron by the sleeve when he began dragging his feet in an effort to avoid Snape.

"Professors! My parents sent me some fireworks from home, are we allowed to set them off later?"

"I don't see why not, Miss Granger. Just inform myself of Professor Snape before you do."

Hermione nodded firmly before dragging Harry and Ron off to find somewhere good t sit. Looking around, Harry saw Dean and Seamus sat with some younger Ravenclaws and pulled Hermione over to sit with them.

"Hiya Harry, Ron, Hermione!"

Seamus cheerfully waved when he saw them heading over, quickly shuffling everyone about so they had space to sit.

"Guys, this is Luna, Jenny and Stephen."

Dean pointed to each of the Ravenclaws. Luna, a tiny slip of a girl with hair so blonde it was almost white. Harry privately wondered if she might be related to Malfoy somehow. Jenny was a very average looking girl although from the air she was giving off she seemed to be a Pureblood. Stephen was a cheerful looking boy, looking around at everything earnestly.

"Guys, this is Harry, Ron and Hermione."

They all nodded politely to the Ravenclaws before flopping onto the ground in the availabe space, forming a loose circle.

"So, what do you think the Professors are doing here? They've not been before."

Dean looked at the trio, waiting for the answer he was sure they had. Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron, but seeing them stuffing their faces, deigned to answer.

"They said it was a safety issue with so many fires but _we_ think it's because of Sirius Black being on the loose."

Seamus nodded grimly at this information.

"'Specially since he broke in on Halloween and all."

Harry grimaced, not particularly enjoying the topic, plus he didn't want to be reminded of the man who betrayed his parents on one of his favourite nights of the year.

"When are the fireworks starting?"

Harry looked to where the question came from and found Luna staring dreamily at the sky.

"Whenever we want. We just have to tell McGonagall or Snape before we set them off."

Luna nodded, briefly looking at her friends before turning her eyes back to the sky.

"Soon would be good, I think. The clouds are starting to cover the stars."

Ron looked at her strangely and opened his mouth to say something, only for it to snap shut at a poke in the ribs from Hermione.

"Harry and I will go and tell Professor McGonagall now, then."

Luna smiled but her intent gaze didn't leave the night sky.

* * *

Halfway to where McGonagall was keeping watch, Harry and Hermione were stopped in their tracks by a short scream to their left. Running towards the sound, the two Gryffindors came across a young Hufflepuff pointing fearfully into the shadows of the Quidditch stands.

"I swear it was there, I saw it!"

Harry peered into the shadows, not seeing anything.

"Saw what?"

The Hufflepuff and her friends glanced at him before at each other.

"The Grim! Itwas there in the shadows!"

Harry drew his wand, walking slowly towards the shadows whilst Hermione comforted the frightened Hufflepuffs. Holding his wand aloft he whispered:

"Lumos!"

His wand lit up, banishing the darkness and leaving nothing but the empty Quidditch pitch in it's place.

"There's nothing here, 'Mione. Either whatever it was is gone or it was just a trick of the light."

Hermione patted the Hufflepuff on the shoulder.

"See? There's nothing there. It was probably the shadows playing tricks."

The Hufflepuff shook her head frantically,

"No! It was there, I swear I saw it's eyes."

Hermione glanced around the Quidditch pitch, seeing nothing that resembled a large dog.

"It was probably just a stray animal or someone's pet, maybe. The Grim isn't real anyway, it's just a story to scare people."

The Hufflepuff seemed more content now so Harry rejoined Hermione to continue looking for McGonagall.

* * *

Returning from McGonagall, Harry and Hermione noticed that the Weasley twins had joined their group.

"Hermione, we-"

"were wondering if-"

"you would be so kind-"

"as to lend us-"

"one of your splendid-"

"wonderful Mugge fireworks?"

Hermione's head bounced back and forth as the Weasley twins spoke, almost as if she were watching an extremely fast paced ping pong match.

"Yes, you can but for the love of Merlin, please stop talking like that!"

"Righto, Hermione!"

"Tarra now!"

The twins gave a jaunty wave in unison before scampering off, a firework clasped delicately in their hands.

"I dread to think what they're going to use that for."

Harry merely nodded in agreement whilst Ron seemed to get significantly paler as he spoke.

"Blimey, Hermione! You've got a point there."

Stephen turned to Harry,

"Can we do the fireworks now?"

Harry nodded.

"Sure. Hermione and I will set them up. You can light one as well if you want, and I'll teach you a spell for them."

Stephen nodded excitedly, the others catching his enthusiasm easily.

Lining the fireworks up, Harry's first taught the younger students the magical equivalent, relishing in their shouts of joy as they mastered the spell and it's colour changing variations. Once again, it seemed as if Harry sending sparks into the air was a signal for everyone else to begin doing the same.

Soon, the air was filled with sparks of all colours, illuminating the joyful faces of the students of Hogwarts. Without warning, Harry bent down and lit one of the Muggle fireworks. He watched in awe as it whistled into the air, barely registering the shocked screams of those around him, before it exploded and almost deafened him, as bright burning balls if light drifted downwards like blood in water.

He could hear Hermione laughing at him and Ron, joking with Dean about Muggles being better than wizards but he couldn't bring himself to care. This was his first Muggle firework experience and he was determined to enjoy it. He was brought back to himself by Luna tugging slightly on the sleeve of his robe,

"Can we do the rest? They help chase away the Wrackspurts."

Harry stared at her. He had no idea what Wrackspurts were but he was all too willing to light some more of the fireworks.

He was about to call Hermione over when he spotted something moving in the shadows. It was the same dog he had seen on Magnolia Crescent! But, how did it get here? Taking another look, Harry was a little surprised to see that it had vanished. Maybe he was just seeing things. He would enjoy the night and worry about whether he was delusional at a later date.

 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
